


承仗  玩具总动员

by graymoonlight



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymoonlight/pseuds/graymoonlight





	承仗  玩具总动员

这次承太郎回杜王町回得非常突然。  
仗助甚至是被操醒的。

高中生的深度睡眠超出承太郎的想象之外。他为论文焦灼痛苦的时候，这个小混蛋每天却是享受着如此高质量的美梦，他愤愤不平，想要像自己17岁时那样睚眦必报。承太郎的小本本上除了战斗和知识，偶尔也会有一些若要人不知除非己莫为的坏点子。他准备做一些他目前想到的，把没想到的留给下次。  
白金之星让他深夜在没开灯的房间里也能看得清清楚楚，仗助半趴在床上，薄薄的毯子只盖了一半，除了令他的屁股曲线毕露之外似乎没什么别的用处。承太郎用最轻的动作放下背包，脱掉外套和帽子，一个膝盖压到床上去，一边在心里希望仗助不要醒，一边又腹诽这也太没有警惕性了怎么能真的就不会醒过来。

仗助的脖子上有一层薄汗，摸上去手感滑腻，他从背后印了一个吻上去，然后凭着超绝的视力，他看见仗助的胳膊下面压住了一个东西。  
一个前列腺按摩棒。  
这个糟糕的淫荡的小婊子。  
承太郎笑起来。他把手伸进毯子下面，仗助的内裤是半褪的，他把玩那个软弹的屁股，仗助开始泄出一些呻吟，但仍然没有醒，可能只是开始了一个春梦。  
那个穴口果然是湿滑软烂的，他睡之前自己玩过，而且还似乎动静不小，那里到现在还会吸附承太郎的手指，像有条小鱼被养在里面——作为男人来说，到底是海底世界还是恋人的身体内部更迷人一些他真是难以抉择，有可能的话两个他都想在里面呆到永远。  
承太郎用两根手指探进去的时候，仗助迷迷糊糊的说梦话，“啊，您操我了……”他清晰的用着敬语，猛击承太郎的软肋，这个小孩还未成年，肆无忌惮的用他的崇拜、憧憬、还有傻乎乎的勇气编织了一个狗屁不通的网，把承太郎困在里面，要出去太简单了，但承太郎不想。  
人活着就应该吃好的穿好的用好的，又为什么要从这样的肉体旁边走开？

直到把自己勃发的性器塞进去，承太郎几乎是有点生气的，因为仗助居然还没有真正醒过来。他沉迷春梦，不知道被梦里那个人、多半也是承太郎——如果不是的话那承太郎可就更生气了——操成了什么样，是否也前后都滴着水，湿哒哒的，乞求对方不要戴套，直接插他？  
配着想象力的丰厚菜肴，承太郎狠狠撞向仗助的屁股。  
他终于呜咽着醒了。  
意识到被侵犯的实感，仗助本能的剧烈挣扎起来，白金立刻显形，抓住仗助的两只胳膊，睡眼惺忪的高中生这下彻底醒了，“承太郎先生？？？”  
承太郎顺势拉高他的一条腿，又示意白金去打开了灯。正对着床的穿衣镜忠实记录这淫乱的场面，仗助半裸，大张着腿，承太郎却只开了个裤子拉链，性器深埋在他体内，凶猛的冲刺。  
“啊……啊啊……”仗助想尖叫，一张嘴却只能发出绵软婉转的尾音，梦境成真的刺激让他几乎是马上射了出来。

“醒了？”承太郎灼热的吐息喷在仗助耳后，嘴唇碰到他的耳垂，“梦到什么？讲给我听听。”  
仗助的手向后探过去摸到承太郎的腰，他还穿着那个自己熟悉的黑色紧身衣，手感令人着迷，勾勒出腰线和腹肌的同时又强调着这是无机质，又有力又无情，不知疲倦，会像打桩机一样把自己钉在任何地方。  
梦里的承太郎就把他按在落地玻璃上操。  
杜王大饭店324号房，他再熟悉没有了，巨大的套房里总会配着巨大的景观，仗助全裸着，尽情展览自己，承太郎没空吻他，他就用舌头舔玻璃，乳头也贴上去蹭，阴茎翘起来滴着水，随着承太郎的节奏时不时也顶在玻璃上，色情秀在他的梦境里是表演给整个小镇看的。外面有人吗？或许有，或许没有，他不记得了，也不重要，重要的是他被承太郎操了，这事儿他有多沉默就有多想让全世界都知道。  
他表演欲旺盛起来，把手挪到自己的屁股上，往两边掰开又挤回去，用外力让肠道压迫出承太郎的形状，“射给我，承太郎先生，”他快乐的叫，“求您了，仗助君想吃……您的精液……”

承太郎低声骂了一句粗口，一把用手掐住他的下巴，冷冷道，“既然想吃，那就来真的。”  
他把性器拔出来，里面水多到甚至甩了几滴在床上，他站到床边，让仗助跪坐起来，刚好是脸正对着鸡巴的高度，“现在我要喂你了，小骚狗，”他又捏住仗助的脸，让男孩抬起眼睛看着他，仗助说完台词之后又羞耻的想要躲开，这他可不会允许的，“用餐之前应该说什么？”  
仗助的脸烧起来，承太郎的鸡巴在这种距离里过于有存在感了，他神魂颠倒，口干舌燥，不由自主的就说出了奇怪的话，“老公……我饿了，请让我开动吧……”他随即舔了舔嘴唇。  
承太郎松开手，抚摸他的头发，“Good boy，”男人赞许着，手上却做着相反的事，他抽出自己的皮带，两根，把仗助的胳膊交叠绑在胸前，“只许用嘴，”他严厉的语气让仗助热泪盈眶，高中生完全依靠本能行事，他还不懂得服从的快感是从哪里来的，却已经甜蜜的沉溺其中。  
跟随承太郎就是他长这么大做过的最快乐的事，唯有这一点，他的心澄明如镜。

从镜子里可以看到全景。承太郎的单方福利。  
仗助不自然的撅着屁股，动用腰肢的力量去追逐承太郎的性器，承太郎漫不经心的喂他，有时候只给他一个顶部衔着，有时候又会塞满他的整个口腔，甚至毛发都挤进鼻子里。强烈的腥膻之气冲击仗助的神经，激发他的大脑里最下流的画面：这个器官除了操他做得最多的事情是什么来着？他沉浸在想象里使劲吮吸嘴里的东西，并且配合吞咽的动作，想到有朝一日若承太郎真的这么来使用他，他简直硬得发痛……  
结果“啪”一声，承太郎这个时候突然在他的屁股上抽了一下，这效果过于惊人，石子投进水面会让一圈一圈的涟漪荡起来，仗助浑身颤抖，迎来一次像女性一样绵长的高潮，精液一小股一小股地从他的马眼里喷出来。  
承太郎把他按翻在床上，仗助张着嘴大口喘气，快感让他全身上下都往外漏东西，汗、眼泪、后穴里谜一样的液体，还有黏腻的娇气的糊涂话，“你为什么打我啊？”  
“有个虫子停在那儿，”承太郎实话实说，然后就地发散——仗助显而易见的融化在他给予的一切里，然后顺着他指出的任何方向肆意流淌，泛滥成灾，洪水所过之处留下腐烂的果实，却在春天开出娇艳的花。“你听听你屁股里有多少水，”承太郎拿手指伸进去搅动，咕啾咕啾的声音在夜里听起来着实响亮。  
仗助瘫在床上，“我是不是坏掉了，承太郎先生，”他喃喃的说，“想到你……我就会开始流水……后面，前面也会，”他又跟随本能，手臂还被捆着，就用肩膀撑起身体，摇着腰，去吞吐承太郎的手指，“您会厌烦这样的我吗……”

承太郎不回答他，就着这个姿势把他腰捞起来，然后插在自己的阴茎上。很多充气娃娃的说明书里都有这样的使用示意图，展示一种完全的服务性。不过承太郎不爱按照说明书来，他喜欢自己开发玩具。  
他把仗助的手解开，让对方挂在自己脖子上。仗助像个野生的小动物一样凑过来嗅他，舔他的嘴唇，他伸手捏住高中生的后脖颈子，少年果然停了下来，湿漉漉的望着他。 “你没坏，仗助，”承太郎说，“只是巴浦洛夫的狗而已。”  
看到食物就流口水，看到春天就想做爱，看到好东西就想据为己有，都只是巴浦洛夫的狗而已。

END


End file.
